ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Fearless Forecast: 'A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2' Stays Strong During Labor Day Weekend
If you were expecting big new releases this Labor Day weekend, well, you better find out where the closest barbeque or pool party is, because there’s NOTHING exciting being released this weekend. Isn’t it frustrating how all the best movies come out at the same time, forcing us to rush to the movies every single weekend and then we’re stuck with the infamous crapfest by the end of the summer? This week's new contenders are Apollo 18, Shark Night 3D and The Debt. It’s kind of hard to believe that none of these movies are a prequel, sequel or reboot, isn’t it? But even with new/original movies being released, it looks like A BFF With Ghost Imagination might be keeping the #1 spot for another weekend. The comedy starring Amy Tammie (Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2) has been impressing moviegoers across the country and it has been generating some great box office numbers since its opening date, so it sounds like moviegoers are more willing to spend their money on a movie that has been getting great reviews from critics, magazines and websites than wasting it on something they’ve never heard of. So, we’re thinking that A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2 will probably gross around $19 million this weekend. As for The Help, will stay at #2 for the third week in a role since it opened at #2, and went up to #1 a week later, now ended like last week to #2 with about $16 million. Apollo 18 is more like “The Blair Witch Goes to the Moon”, the story is developed around some “found footage” from a moon landing, so they try to give you the impression that it isn’t a movie and that “the footage that you’re about to see is real and has never been released…until now.” , well, you know the drill. I remember how nauseating The Blair Witch Project was; not because of the storyline, but because of how the camera kept shaking and moving all over the place. “No sir, I don’t like it!”. Apollo 18 will probably finish at #2, grossing about $14.5 million. Shark Night 3D, where do we start? David R. Ellis was the man behind Snakes on a Plane and The Final Destination, so what’s the best way to turn two disasters into a bigger one? Well, first you add a random animal, they’ve used snakes and piranhas, so let’s go with sharks, then you add the awesome effects from The Final Destination and there you have it, Shark Night 3D! It’s funny how the movie is called Shark Night but most of the trailer and TV spots took place during the day. Do they even make it through the day? With the lack of more “exciting” 3D movies to be watched right, Shark will probably be end up at #3, grossing around $11 million or less. At #4? Hmmm, we’re going to go with Rise of the Planet of the Apes. This will probably be the last top 5 weekend for the Apes, so we’re probably looking at $8 million. At #5, we’ve got Sam Worthington (Avatar), Tom Wilkinson (Michael Clayton) and Helen Mirren (The Queen) in The Debt, the remake of the 2007 Israeli drama-thriller of the same name. This is what is frustrating about Hollywood, you see trailers and TV spots promos for the stupidest movies ever, movies filled with terrible wannabe actors, but then you get something like The Debt, filled with a spectacular cast and you barely hear anything about it. It’s unbelievable! Due to the poor marketing, The Debt will probably be grossing about $7.5 million. Here’s this week’s forecast: 1. A BFF With Ghost Imagination 2 - $19 million 2. The Help - $16 million 3. Apollo 18 - $14.5 million 4. Shark Night 3D - $11 million 5. Rise of the Planet of the Apes - $8 million Category:Blog posts